Problem: Solve for $t$, $ \dfrac{4t + 2}{3t - 7} = \dfrac{1}{10} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3t - 7$ $ 4t + 2 = \dfrac{3t - 7}{10} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $10$ $ 10(4t + 2) = 3t - 7 $ $40t + 20 = 3t - 7$ $37t + 20 = -7$ $37t = -27$ $t = -\dfrac{27}{37}$